


All Out Of Ice Cream.

by richardisroger91



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardisroger91/pseuds/richardisroger91
Summary: The best ice cream in all the dimensions has been discontinued, and it's all Summer's fault.
Relationships: Morty Smith & Summer Smith, Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez & Summer Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Summer Smith
Kudos: 29





	All Out Of Ice Cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Flapdoodle: A sexually incompetent man who is either too young to have had sex or one who is too old to attempt it. 
> 
> Glibface: An ugly person, especially one with a heavy lower jaw.

**All ice cream has been discontinued.**

The sign was written in bold print and was posted in triplicate all over the door. All the lights within the Blue Skies ice cream parlor were turned off, and no one could be seen. 

“No ice cream?! No ice cream?! It’s the only reason we came to this cesspool of a dimension. The ice cream here is like sex, Morty. Mind blowing, virgin teen orgasm ice cream, Morty. Do ya, do ya understand what I’m telling you? Can you wrap your mind around it. Remember Jessica, M-Morty? Remember her?” 

“Yeah, I remember Jessica, Rick.”

“The ice cream is like Jessica, Morty. Like Jessica. But ice cream.”

“Well, we’re not getting any today. Unless we go somewhere else. Should we go someplace else?” 

“There is nowhere else, M-M-Morty, Can’t you get that through that weird little monkey skull of yours? Not like here. I gotta - I gotta find out what to happen to the ice cream, dipshit. Hey, hey, you, you gibface* flapdoodle* humpback invertebrate.”

Rick yelled at the startled man turning around the corner with a briefcase and armful of newspapers. 

“Excuse me?” the man stuttered out. 

“There is no excuse for you, No excuse for anyone in this sister screwing backwater universe. What happened to the ice cream? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE ICE CREAM?!”

Rick had grabbed the man by the shoulders and was frantically shaking him. Papers went flying through the air as the man let loose a small scream and took off running. Rick snatched at the falling papers. Grabbing one, he practically ripped it in half reading it. 

“Gorram it, Summer! This is all your fault. Gorram it. Sumabitch. No more adventures with Summer, Morty. No more!” 

“What’s w-wrong, Rick? What did Summer do? Calm down!” 

“Remember that little adventure we had last summer, M-Morty? Had to fix the car battery and Summer got left watching the ship?”

“Yeah, Rick.Didn’t the ship solve a crisis between humans and some telepathic spiders?” 

“Negotiated a whole darn truce between, uuuuuck, them. Morty. Almost ruined the ice cream when they started adding flies on them in the spirit of go-go-good faith between the species.”

‘Yeah, okay, but that was a year ago, Rick.How’s it Summer’s fault that they’ve discontinued ice cream now?” 

“Because the spiders broke the truce and were using the ice cream shops as bait to capture stupid humans, Morty. They’re using the ice as bait!! It’s genius, Morty. Genius! But now the humans have discontinued ice cream for general safety.” 

“Oh boy, Rick, what’re we gonna do now? I mean, we could get ice cream somewhere el-.”

“We gotta kill the spiders. Morty.”

“What?”

“We gotta kill all the spiders. It’s the only way to get the ice cream back. Grab the guns; I’ve got a plan.” 

“Oh, man, Rick, I don’t know if that’s going to work.”

“That’s right, M-Morty, you don’t know shit. Now shut up, and get the guns,’

“Ok, ok, Rick,Geez. I hope this doesn’t take long; I have homework “ 

“The ice cream, Morty. The ice cream:”

The wind caught one of the signs and tore it loose as the two men trudged off. In the distance, eight sets of eyes blinked slowly. 


End file.
